


[Podfic] Sensory Endings

by MistbornHero



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: There are a number of aftereffects from the Pit, of course, but none are so hard to deal with as the way Jason's nerves want to react to EVERYTHING.Written by Arsenic.
Relationships: pre-Dick Grayson/Jason Todd - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Sensory Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sensory Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422001) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



> Taking the squares:
> 
>   * altered states: Jason after the pit has trouble adjusting? I think it counts?
>   * boy slash: ?maybe? It's technically _pre_ -slash, but I think it counts? If not I can get the square elsewhere really lol
> 


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:19 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (14 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-sensory-endings)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nfu9c2l8genizsi/DC-SensoryEndings.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ioI-mGWEBgmuPFj_2M0Yftp64q2kBjsj/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Sensory Endings_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422001)
  * **Author:**[Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic)
  * **Music:**[i can't breathe - Bea Miller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xBOYHL9XiM)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
